The present invention relates to methods of assembling a first component and a second component, and in particular the method of assembling a latch housing onto a door latch mounting plate of a vehicle.
Various known methods of attaching two components together are by the use of separate fixings such as screws, nuts and bolts, separate clips and the like. Alternatively gluing can be used.
However, all these methods require components or material (glue) in addition to the first and second components to be connected together.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cheap method of connecting two components together.
Thus according to the present invention there is provided a method of assembly of a first and second component comprising the steps of providing the first component with a projection, providing the second component with a plastics engagement surface, assembling the first and second components such that the projection is held substantially rigid relative to the first component and the plastics engagement surface is plastically deformed around the projection then allowing the plastics engagement surface to further creep around the projection such that the force required to disassemble the first and second components increases.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of assembling a first and second component, the method comprising the steps of providing the first component with a projection and an associated abutment surface, providing the second component with a plastics engagement surface and an associated further abutment surface, assembling the first and second component such that the plastics engagement surface is plastically deformed around the projection, then maintaining the engagement between the plastics engagement surface and the projection by virtue of co-operation between the abutment surface and further abutment surface such that the plastics engagement surface can further creep around the projection such that the force required to disassemble the first and second components increases.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of assembling a first and second component comprising the steps of providing the first component with a planar portion having first and second faces defining a plane and an edge, profiling the edge to provide a projection in the plane, providing the second component with a plastics engagement surface, assembling the first and second components such that the plastics engagement surface is plastically deformed around the projection, then allowing the plastics engagement surface to further creep around the projection such that the force required to disassemble the first and second components increases.